Sillyness
by Koujo Lin
Summary: These stories are just randomness. Discontinued
1. Chapter 1 Fai

_These stories are just some nonsense. Hope you like it.

* * *

_

They landed in a new world, Sakura landed in Syaoran´s lap, Kurogane landed on his back, Mokona landed safely on his head and Fai…

"Where is Fai-san?" Syaoran asked and looked around.

"_I'm here_. He heard Fai say, his voice was hoarse.

"Are you alright, you sound hurt?" Syaoran asked.

"_I can't breathe."_ Fai said.

Syaoran and the others looked everywhere but didn't see him.

"_Please,_ get off me."

* * *

My first chapter of this story. Next is Sakura.  



	2. Chapter 2 Sakura

_Its Sakura´s turn in my Story. ENJOY!_

Sakura woke up late this morning; she got dressed and hurried down to greet her friends.

"Good morning Syaoran-kun!" she said smiling.

"Good morning prin..princsess? "Syaoran said confused.

"Good morning Sakura-cha-an?" Fai said confused.

Both Syaoran and Fai and Fai stared at Sakura´s forehead.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked.

"What is that?" Kurogane asked joining the group.

Sakura looked pretty confused and stared at her companions.

"What is what?" Sakura asked.

"Didn't you look in the mirror?" Kurogane asked.

Fai handed her a small mirror and she looked.

There it was, a giant, red…Zit. But they didn't know that.

Sakura´s look changed from confused to frightened.

"Get it off, get it off, get it off! She screamed running in circles.

"Maybe it's a bloodsucking leech from this world." Kurogane suggested.

That made Sakura scream louder.

"Lets ask the Dimensional witch." Fai said.

Suddenly Yuuko appeared in a glowing orb.

"Mokona, what is it?" she asked.

"What is this on Sakura- hime´s forehead?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura stopped running and walked to the orb.

Yuuko looked at her and started to laugh.

"Ha ha ha, you guys are helpless. It's a zit and it harmless." Yuuko said and kept laughing.

"Well if you know so much about it how do we get rid of it?" Kurogane asked.

"You pop it." Yuuko said and disappeared.

The guys looked at Sakura, Syaoran looked determined, Fai was smiling and Kurogane was smiling scarily and sharpening his sword.

"Uh, guys what are you planning?" Sakura asked.

The guys started to stepped closer and she started to run, so the guys chased her.

"Moko-chan help!" she screamed.

_This chapter is longer then the first, hope you liked it. Next is Syaoran!_


	3. Chapter 3 Syaoran

_This chapter is for ButtonPinCollector , so its Syaoran´s turn! And again ENJOY!_

Syaoran got out of bed and got dressed.

"_Oh, why does my head hurt so much?"_ Syaoran thought coming out of his room.

He walked in to the kitchen where Kurogane sat.

"Good morning Kurogane-san." Syaoran said.

"You are late, kid." Kurogane said and turned to him.

It was then that Syaoran turned white.

Kurogane had Sakura´s face!

"What's wrong with you?" Kurogane asked.

Syaoran just stared. Kurogane still had his voice, haircut and the red eyes.

"Where is Fai-san?" Syaoran asked, his voice was a little shaky.

"Outside." Kurogane said and Syaoran left.

He found Fai sitting in the yard.

"Fai-san?" Syaoran said.

"Hey Syaoran-kun. You sure did sleep well." Fai said and laughed.

"Fai-san, I know this might sound weird but could you turn around? I need to see your face." Syaoran asked.

Fai laughed and turned around. It was the same thing with him as Kurogane, everything. He had the blue eyes, the haircut, voice and his skin was pale.

"W-what's going on, why are your faces like Sakura-hime´s?" Syaoran asked.

"What are you talking about Syaoran?" Mokona said and jumped on Fai´s head.

Mokona looked the worst; he was only a head, with Sakura´s face, with the feet, paws and ears.

Syaoran screamed and ran away.

"What's up with him?" Kurogane asked coming out.

"He just hasn't figured it out that this is a dream." Fai said and laughed.

_While writing this chapter I actually pictured Kurogane with Sakura´s head and I couldn't stop laughing, it took me the rest of the day to finish it._

_Next is **Kurogane**._


	4. Chapter 4 Kurogane

_Its Kurogane´s turn and he is not going to like it._

_Kurogane: _Like what?

_Just wait and see._

_Kurogane: _I don't like the sound of that.

_Anyway Enjoy__Kurogane´s Torture._

Fai and Sakura were shopping for food while Kurogane and Syaoran searched for clues about the feather.

Sakura noticed an unusual bottle Fai had bought.

"What is that?" She asked curious.

"It's a present for Kuro-pon." Fai said and smiled.

Kurogane climbed up the "mystic hill" and looked around.

"It's another dead end, kid." Kurogane said.

"Ok then, let's just head back and search tomorrow." Syaoran said and Kurogane climbed down.

Syaoran and Kurogane walked back to the house exhausted and Fai, Sakura and Mokona greeted them.

"I need to take a shower." Kurogane said.

"No not yet! I need to put some stuff in there." Fai said and ran to the bathroom.

Five minutes later he came back smiling.

"Now you can go." Fai said.

Kurogane growled and walked in to the bathroom.

He got undressed and walked in the shower, the water was fine so he put some shampoo in his hair and washed it. (Duh)

He was quick getting clean and got dressed.

Syaoran and the others waited for him in the living room and they were just talking.

Suddenly they heard screams from the bathroom so they ran at the BR door and knocked.

"Kurogane-san are you alright?" Syaoran asked.

The door opened revealing a pink-haired Kurogane?

"You did this to me didn't you?" Kurogane asked in a threatening way.

"Me?" Fai said acting innocent.

"Tell me the truth!" Kurogane yelled.

Fai smiled and giggled a little.

"I just thought it would look cute. Oh and by the way April fools." Fai said and giggled some more.

_That was Kurogane, I needed to ad lots of Fai to this so it's kind of a mix._

_There will be a delay for Mokona but you can send ideas. Next is Fei  
_


	5. Chapter 5 Fei

_This is Fei Wong Reeds turn! The poor sucker is in for a big surprise!_

Fei watched his screen, where he saw the gang transport.

"Where will they land next?" he asked himself.

Suddenly they appeared in his lair.

"Where are we now?" Kurogane asked.

"Hey mister where are we?" Syaoran asked.

"What the heck?" Fei said surprised.

"Hey, look Kuro-pon we are on television." Fai said looked at the screen.

Kurogane looked at it and then the man.

"You have been watching us the whole time!" Kurogane yelled and grabbed his sword.

"The whole time? Sakura said and blushed.

"Even when we where in the bathroom?" Syaoran asked embarrassed.

"God no! What do you think I am, a sick perverted grandpa?" Fei asked.

They looked at him confused.

"Are we supposed to answer that?" Fai asked.

_Poor Fei, I just had to make this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it and you can also send in what characters you would like to see get harassed._


	6. Chapter 6 Mokona

_Finally its Mokona´s turn to get harassed, i want to thank Peofun1 for the idea._

The gang arrived in a new world like usual.

"Where are we now?" Syaoran asked.

"Wa we wi wu wha." Kurogane said looking confused.

"Ding deng blah bli." Fai said.

"Why are Kurogane-san and Fai-san talking nonsense?" Sakura asked.

"Thank god that we can understand each other.

Oooo

"Syaoran, Fai, Kuro-tan, Sakura!" Mokona shouted on the street.

There where many people walking on the street so Mokona had to watch out for feet.

"Mokona is not a piece of old gum!" Mokona shouted avoiding a foot.

"You can't step on Mokona!" Mokona said avoiding more feet but no one heard him.

Mokona ran as fast as he could from the street without getting stepped on.

"Where are you?" Mokona asked.

Oooo

Syaoran, Sakura and the others where walking on a street searching for Mokona and people couldn't stop staring at them.

Fai seemed to enjoy that they couldn't understand each other.

"Xzew wtre zckl blah." He said to Kurogane smiling.

Kurogane growled at him and kept walking searching for Mokona.

"Blah blah bleh blah." Fai continued.

"Urusai!" Kurogane snapped at the mage, who just smiled.

Oooo

"Urusai!" Mokona heard Kurogane´s voice yell and headed towards the voice.

He ran as fast as he could.

Then he saw them and ran to them.

"Kuro-Pon would look nicer with pink hair." Fai said and they looked at him.

"Mokona is near." Syaoran said.

"I would look nicer with pink hair?" Kurogane repeated raising an eyebrow.

Mokona ran to them and was right by them when… Splat!

"Ewww i think i stepped on something."

_That is how Mokona got harassed! Dont worry he is still alive _

_Please Review_


	7. Chapter 7 Yuuko

_It's Yuuko's turn to get harassed! And thank you again peofun1 for the idea!_

Yuuko is sitting in the garden and admiring the sunshine, when a sudden shadow appeared in front of her.

"Oi, bitch. I have come back for my sword." Kurogane said.

"Sorry, no refunds." Yuuko replied grinning.

Kurogane growled and picked up his new sword, Souhi.

"Then i will have too make you give it to me, stupid bitch." Kurogane said with a murderous glare.

"It's witch, not bitch. You idiot." Yuuko said.

"Don't call me an idiot." Kurogane said and swinged his sword right above Yuuko's head.

Yuuko stood up and looked at him calmly.

"Are you crazy! That could've hit me!" Yuuko snapped at him.

"That was a warning, next i will kill you if you don't give me Ginryu." Kurogane said.

Yuuko turned around and ran into the house with Kurogane on her tail.

"Give me the sword!" Kurogane yelled swinging his sword at her.

"Never!" Yuuko screamed.

Watanuki walked into the living room, in which they where running in and looked at Yuuko.

"What are you doing Yuuko-san?" he asked.

"I'm watching Oprah. What does it look like i'm doing!" Yuuko yelled avoiding Kurogane's sword.

"Why don't you just send him away?" Watanuki asked scratching his head.

Yuuko stopped and turned to Kurogane.

"Good bye." She said and Kurogane drowned in transportation magic.

"How did he get here?" Watanuki asked.

Suddenly they heard noises from the garden and ran to the garden.

Yuuko stared at the image in horror.

Hundreds of Kurogane's where in the garden and growled angrily.

"Give me back my sword!" they yelled at her.

"Good god, please help me now."

_Poor Yuuko, next will be Xing Huo, but i have no idea how to harass her._


End file.
